


Madre Por Decisión

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, snarry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Minerva McGonagall siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una fuerza de la luz, implacable e inflexible cuando se trata de seguir las reglas, pero a veces la situación amerita tácticas Slytherin, sobre todo si se trata de salvar dos vidas que podrían caer en la oscuridad.No mientras McGonagall tenga una oportunidad de traerlas de vuelta.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. Tácticas Slytherin

Minerva McGonagall nunca se veía a sí misma como alguien "joven", aunque apenas tenía 35 y casi iba a cumplir los 36. Había tomado un trabajo como maestra en Hogwarts hace unos años, justo de su especialidad, Transformaciones. Albus Dumbledore, actual director de Hogwarts, le había ofrecido el puesto de jefa de la casa Gryffindor además de ser la subdirectora.

—No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para esos puestos Minerva—Le había dicho el mago a quien admiraba desde hace años.

Este era su primer año como subdirectora y una de las tareas más importantes que tenía era enviar las cartas de aceptación a los nuevos estudiantes, y para aquellos que eran los primeros en su familia en tener magia, debía enviar a alguien a explicarles la situación a sus familiares o ir ella misma.

Tenía en sus manos un expediente particular en ese momento, Lilian Evans. Varias explosiones de magia accidental, pero al parecer había un control bastante bueno de su magia para alguien que no conocía la magia. Estaba intrigada por la jovencita y decidió atender personalmente esta entrevista.

* * *

La jovencita era una dulzura... todo lo contrario a su hermana muggle. La hermana paso toda la tarde espiando la reunión desde el dintel de la puerta y soltando bufidos, murmurando algo de que ahora el "niño horrible" iba a estar insoportable por tener razón. ¿Niño horrible? Si era alguien que sabía de magia, quizás había otro niño mago cerca de ahí, pero ella misma había revisado los registros de los nacidos muggles, los mestizos y sangrepura les explicaban a sus hijos sobre el mundo mágico.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, la pequeña no parecía asombrada sino satisfecha, como cuando uno comprueba algo con sus propios ojos.

Una vez que se despidió de los Evans y luego de darles la lista de útiles y el boleto para el expreso de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall caminaba hacia un lugar donde desaparecerse con propiedad. La casa de los Evans quedaba cerca de una zona de bosque, y un parque de juegos. Así que camino por el vecindario hasta que dio con el parque de juegos. Estaba al lado de esa zona de bosque que le había comentado la niña.

Unos ojos oscuros muy familiares se encontraron con los de ella, un niño flacucho y de pelo largo la veía con interés antes de moverse hacia dentro del bosquecillo. Minerva jamás supo que la movió a seguir al niño. Pero lo hizo. Solo que no lo siguió en su forma humana. Minerva era una animaga que se transformaba en gato, así que había un gato gris atigrado que seguía a un niño flacucho.

El pequeño usaba ropa de segunda mano y muy mal combinada, un error común en los magos cuando intentaban pasar por muggles, no era de su incumbencia, pero esos ojos le recordaban fuertemente a alguien, pero no lograba identificar a quien.

Cuando el pequeño entró a su casa, pudo ver lo horrible que era la vivienda, "vivienda" era una palabra muy amable para describirla, había magos mestizos y sangrepura pobres, pero esto rayaba en la absoluta miseria. No fue sino hasta que escuchó una voz apagada que sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo.

Con un salto, el "gato" se subió al alféizar de una ventana y pudo ver a la bruja que recibía a su hijo con temor.

—Sabes que no debes irte lejos—.

—Solo quería ver si Lily ya había recibido su carta—.

—Aún no sé cómo se lo vamos a explicar a tu padre—.

—No le digas... dile que me caí aun barranco y me morí—.

—¿Y qué le diré cuando regreses en navidad, o en el verano? —.

—Nada porque te habrás ido, buscamos algo en el mundo mágico y no lo vuelves a ver—.

Eileen Prince, una bruja brillante en pociones. Minerva la había conocido brevemente y alguna vez pensó en convertirse en su amiga, pero Eileen iba algunos años delante de ella y jamás se dio la oportunidad. Lo principal que había notado en ella, además de su pericia en pociones eran sus ojos, negros, no solo negros, completamente negros, no había una distinción clara entre el iris y la pupila.

Si Eileen hubiera vivido en la época de la inquisición la hubieran quemado por bruja, no por su magia, solo por el color tan inusual de sus ojos.

Minerva estaba algo sumergida en sus pensamientos, ya que no noto cuando un muggle que tenía la misma nariz aguileña del pequeño entro a la casa y vio la carta del pequeño, y al hacerlo estalló en cólera.

El hombre empezó a golpear a Eileen y el pequeño trataba desesperadamente de separarlo de su madre, Minerva iba a entrar, pero algo la detuvo. El pequeño tuvo una explosión de magia y el cuerpo del hombre salió disparado hacia una pared y quedó inconsciente.

—¿Esta muerto? —Eileen preguntó temerosa.

—No tendremos tanta suerte mamá, solo esta inconsciente—El pequeño estaba tratando de recomponerse de la explosión de magia.

—Vete Severus, escóndete, no quiero que te encuentre cuando despierte—.

—Pero mamá...—.

—Nada de "pero mamá", obedece Severus. —Eileen intentaba que su hijo se fuera de la casa mientras lo empezaba a abrigar y le daba un pan de la cocina apresuradamente. Viendo la reticencia de su hijo a irse, Eileen suspiro—Cariño, sé que es difícil para ti de entender, pero solo quiero que estés a salvo—.

—Podemos estar los dos a salvo, vámonos mamá. Deja a Tobías—.

—Es tu padre...—.

—Ese hombre no es mi padre, un padre no le pega a su hijo solo por ser diferente, ni a su madre por ser diferente. Mamá, él no nos ama, solo te detiene tu miedo. Por favor. — Severus estaba al borde del llanto.

—Hijo, por favor. No quiero tener la misma discusión contigo. Solo, vete, ve con tu amiga, mañana estará más calmado—.

—Después de golpearte...—.

—Severus, por favor—.

Severus ya no necesito más aliciente, salió dando un portazo y corrió hacia la zona de bosque, atravesándola y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa de los Evans. Minerva se debatió apenas un segundo entre ayudar a Eileen o proteger a Severus, escogió a Severus. Aún convertida en gato, persiguió al muchacho y vio cuando se detuvo apenas a unos metros de la casa de los Evans.

Por la ventana, se veía a una feliz Lily que era abrazada y felicitada por sus padres. Severus veía la escena con algo de envidia, y se fue de ahí, sin atreverse a cruzar la calle y llamar a la puerta de su amiga.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia una cueva que estaba cerca de la zona de bosque, y ahí dentro había una "casi habitación". El pequeño había traído de alguna forma un colchón el cual estaba sobre varios ladrillos que parecían haber sido "tomados en préstamo" de alguna construcción. Había varios libros escolares que evidentemente habían sido de Eileen incluyendo una varita que parecía haberse roto, parecía porque el núcleo estaba intacto y Severus había pegado la madera de alguna forma.

Había otros artículos como un espejo roto y puesto sobre una saliente en la pared de la cueva, algunas prendas de ropa, un par de cobertores, algunas golosinas empaquetadas y varios dibujos donde había una niña pelirroja, un niño pelinegro y una mujer de pelo negro, las esperanzas y sueños de Severus de apenas unos años atrás. La cueva era su refugio del mundo.

Severus se tumbó en el colchón y dejo que las lágrimas escaparan libres mientras aferraba su carta de Hogwarts, mirándola con adoración. Su escape de su desgraciada vida, faltaban menos días y él solo tenía que aguantar ese tiempo sin querer matar a Tobías. Si no fuera porque su madre amaba a ese desgraciado, ya le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en su pecho sin corazón, al menos tenía ese órgano que bombeaba sangre, porque corazón, ese que hace que ames, y quieras proteger a los tuyos, ese, no lo tenía Tobías.

Minerva estaba al borde del colapso. ¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¿Cómo aquella chica tan brillante había acabado casada con ese bruto? Minerva aun recordaba a aquel pretendiente muggle al que rechazo cuando imagino su vida a su lado. Su madre se había casado con un muggle y fue obligada a guardar el secreto mágico hasta que ella nació. A su padre no le hizo gracia siendo un ministro presbiteriano, la idea de que su mujer hiciera magia, contravenía sus creencias y su madre, en un arranque de amor, prometió jamás usar su magia.

Cuando ella fue a Hogwarts, pudo ver en los ojos de su madre, algo que jamás creyó ver... envidia. Su madre estaba envidiosa de su propia hija, solo porque ella podría hacer magia libremente. Por eso cuando aquel muggle la cortejo, enamoró y le pidió matrimonio, ella aceptó, pero esa misma noche, pensó mejor las cosas. Tenía un trabajo en el ministerio y si se casaba con él, estaría en el mismo rol que su madre, obligada a encerrar su varita, renunciar a su trabajo en los de proteger el secreto y decidió que ella no viviría bajo ese yugo.

Rechazo al muggle al día siguiente y jamás miró atrás. A veces, se arrepentía de su decisión, pero solo bastaba lanzar un  _Lumos_  para recordarse a sí misma porque no había aceptado casarse, ella era una bruja, y no iba a renunciar al precioso don de la magia por seguir una fantasía. Si un hombre no podía aceptar que su esposa tuviera magia, no era alguien que la mereciera. Punto final.

Siempre pensó que las brujas como Eileen, quienes provenían de familias sangrepura, tendrían vidas diferentes. No podía imaginar que vio Eileen Prince en aquel muggle que a todas luces era un bruto celoso de los poderes de su mujer e hijo. Y la cobardía de la bruja, eso era lo que más le crispaba los nervios. ¿Cómo podía dejar que el hombre la maltratara? Ya no digamos que le prohibiera hacer magia o algo así, sino que no era esa la manera de tratar a ningún ser humano, y ella lo permitía. Y permitía que le pasara a su hijo.

No podía hacer nada, al menos no hasta tener al muchacho bajo resguardo en Hogwarts, quizás su madre fuera más "capaz" de huir de aquel muggle si tenía alguna opción. Minerva aun como gato, se fue hacia el parque de juegos que ahora estaba vacío, se transformó de vuelta en humano y desapareció de ahí, sintiendo su corazón excesivamente pesado.

* * *

—Snape, Severus—La voz de la profesora McGonagall llamaba a aquel niño de ojos negros que estaba cabizbajo, él sabía que su lugar sería con las serpientes, y dentro de él, sabía que su amiga era una leona, pero había guardado tantas esperanzas de que quedaran juntos. El sombrero toco su cabeza y su destino fue sellado. Ahora era una serpiente.

Suspirando, se fue a sentar con su mesa, siendo recibido por un risueño Lucius Malfoy. Minerva apretó los labios. Conocía a Lucius y no le agradaba nada que se acercara a aquel pequeño.

Terminando la selección y mientras cenaba, Minerva McGonagall empezó a planear. Iba a hacer algo muy Slytherin, pero no iba a permitir que un jovencito se perdiera en la oscuridad por causa de las malas decisiones de otros, si, aun así, Severus caía en la oscuridad, al menos no tendría de pretexto su "triste vida familiar".

* * *

Minerva se ausento a la hora de la comida, excusándose de que se sentía un poco indispuesta y que tomaría una poción y una siesta para poder atender sus clases de la tarde. Albus Dumbledore, el director, se preocupó por su amiga y se ofreció a tomar sus clases mientras ella se reponía. Minerva se lo agradeció profusamente y le dijo que estaría mejor al día siguiente.

Había hablado con Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela, quien rivalizaba con Minerva McGonagall sobre la protección a los estudiantes, decir que Poppy enfureció era quedarse corto, no sabía qué le enfada más, el muggle o la propia Eileen. Había que hacer algo, y Minerva le contó de su plan, Poppy aceptó de inmediato y juntas empezaron a organizar todo mucho antes de que hubieran llegado los estudiantes en el expreso. Esa reunión entre las brujas había sido hace dos semanas y el lugar estaba listo.

Minerva se había estado escapando y siguió cada movimiento de Eileen y Tobías, sabía qué hacía cada uno, y pensó en la mejor forma de que la bruja entrara en razón. Había visto las debilidades de Tobías Snape y supo que hacer cuando lo vio en aquella cantina.

Una vez que puso un pie en la enfermería, le dijo a Poppy que el plan entraba en acción y la enfermera entendió lo que significaba y fue a preparar todo para cuando la profesora regresara.

Ajena a las maquinaciones de las dos brujas, Eileen Prince estaba haciendo la comida de ese día cuando fue impactada por un  _Stupefy_  bastante fuerte. No alcanzo a tocar el suelo, ya que Minerva, quien la había dejado inconsciente, la levito hasta que ella estuvo cerca y tomando a Eileen de la túnica, las desapareció a ambas de la casa.

Tobías Snape jamás volvería a ver a su mujer, pero si sabría de ella unos meses después.

* * *

Eileen Snape abrió los ojos parpadeando. Sabía que alguien la había noqueado, conocía la sensación de la magia, aunque hace años no la practicara. Estaba en una cama, una de enfermería, pero no era posible, reconocería ese lugar con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba en Hogwarts. Mas precisamente en la enfermería, en uno de los pocos cuartos privados que tenía la enfermería. No eran muy conocidos, ya que Madame Pomfrey los usaba solo en las cuarentenas y estaban en desuso desde que ella estudiaba en Hogwarts. ¿Qué hacía ahí y quien la había traído?

Las respuestas llegaron en forma de una muy enojada profesora Minerva McGonagall.

—Hola Eileen, diría que es un placer verte, pero estaría mintiendo—.

—Minerva—Eileen conocía a Minerva McGonagall, aunque era menor que ella, sus habilidades en Transformaciones habían llegado en forma de rumor hasta las chicas de su año. Alguna vez se encontraron y saludaron en los pasillos de la escuela, pero hasta ahí—¿Por qué me has secuestrado? —.

—Prefiero pensar en que te rescate de ese... hombre. ¿En serio Eileen? ¿Aguantar a un bruto como ese? Siempre pensé que alguien como tu era más juiciosa, ¿Por qué? —.

—¿Por qué no me defiendo? Por qué lo amo. No espero que lo entiendas, pero él me ama a su manera. Me aceptó con todo cuando mis padres me desheredaron—.

—¿Y Severus? —.

—Es su hijo, solo lo está disciplinando—.

Minerva supo que era un caso perdido, al menos hasta que viera con sus propios ojos la realidad acerca del hombre con el que vivía. Porque eso no podía ser llamado matrimonio de ninguna manera.

—Entonces deberás quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes, he puesto hechizos que no pueden ser rotos más que por mí. Se te alimentará y Poppy vendrá a verte cada cierto tiempo para ver tu salud y reparar tus heridas—.

—Minerva, ¿Por qué lo haces? —.

Minerva suspiró, ella misma se lo había preguntado y solo había una respuesta... porque era lo correcto, aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera. Algo debía cambiar en esas malditas leyes, pero no ese día. Ese día tenía que salvar dos vidas, la de una bruja que se estaba perdiendo incluso de sí misma y la de su hijo que estaba bordeando la oscuridad gracias a la negligencia de su madre.

—Por qué es lo correcto Eileen, buenas noches— Y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, subdirectora de Hogwarts, y amiga personal del mago más grande de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, una fuerza imparable de la luz, acababa de secuestrar a una mujer de su hogar. Pero con la mejor de las intenciones.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Minerva sustrajera a Eileen de su hogar. En ese tiempo, se le envió a Eileen varios libros de todo tipo de magia, transformaciones, encantamientos, pociones, runas antiguas, etc. Poppy Pomfrey le llevaba pociones para ayudarle a recuperarse y podría decirse que Eileen estaba de vuelta, si no fuera porque seguía empecinada en ver a su marido.

Minerva calculo que, de hecho, era la hora de enfrentar a Eileen a la realidad de las cosas. Así que cuando fue a la enfermería a ver a Eileen no le sorprendió ver a la mujer rogando por ver a su "amado esposo".

—¿Estas segura de que ese amor es reciproco, Eileen? —.

—Claro que si Minerva, él me ama—.

—Bien, entonces supongo que aquí acaba mi intervención. Sígueme, te llevare con tu esposo—.

Eileen no estaba segura de que Minerva cumpliera su palabra, pero anhelaba ver a su esposo más que nada y no podría llegar nunca hasta su hogar sola, hace tiempo que no se aparecia y no quería escindirse.

Minerva salió con Eileen directo a los jardines, era de noche y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraba en su sala común, así que nadie vio a la bruja que acompañaba a la subdirectora.

Lo primero que notó Eileen es que no estaban frente a su casa, sino frente a una cantina. Eileen sabía que ahí estaba su esposo, y estuvo a punto de entrar hasta que oyó la voz de su esposo hablar de forma melosa. El mundo se quebró ante sus ojos, la voz de su esposo fue contestada por una voz femenina.

Minerva toco con su varita a Eileen y la bruja supo que le había puesto un hechizo desilusionador para que pudiera acercarse y mirar por la ventana. Ahí en una mesa estaba su marido, con una chica bastante joven en sus piernas. Las palabras de amor que le dedicaba su esposo, como a ella cuando se conocieron fue demasiado para Eileen.

Ella estaba tan segura de que su esposo la amaba, aún a pesar del maltrato. Pero el hombre que estaba ahí dentro era el mismo Tobías que ella conoció años atrás, el Tobías que hace años se había ido convirtiendo en el hombre violento que era ahora.

¿Cuál era el verdadero Tobías? ¿El que llegaba a golpearla solo por ser bruja? ¿O el que estaba meloso con aquella joven?

—No quería hacerte esto Eileen, pero has dejado que tu necesidad de amor opaque el amor que debería estar recibiendo tu hijo. Sabes que hay una guerra empezando y el Lord está buscando reclutas, jóvenes olvidados, con problemas, dejados de lado. ¿Eso quieres para tu hijo? —.

—Eso de ahí, debe ser un error... eso debe ser, seguro piensa que me estoy haciendo la difícil... eso debe ser... —.

Minerva no podía creer el nivel de negación de algunas personas, así que arrastro a Eileen y las apareció a ambas en la casa donde vivía con Tobías. Encendió las luces y dejo que Eileen viera lo que había sucedido con sus cosas y las de su hijo... pero no las encontró.

—¿Ves ahora lo que ha pasado o necesitas más pruebas? —.

—Nuestras cosas... no están. No están nuestras fotos, ni el baúl de ropa de Severus... ¿Qué está pasando Minerva? —.

—Puedes revisar toda tu casa, pero no encontraras nada de ustedes. Tu marido las saco un par de semanas luego de tu desaparición. Ni siquiera has sido reportada como desaparecida. El simplemente te saco de su vida, a ti y a tu hijo. ¿Acaso ves cosas de Severus? Puedes quedarte con el hombre si quieres, tú puedes negarte todo lo que quieras a ver, pero Severus no es ciego, él se dará cuenta de que su propio padre no lo ama, ¿Qué crees que pasará en un futuro? Incluso si el Lord no lo recluta en un futuro, seguramente será una persona infeliz—.

Eileen se sentía desfallecer, se negaba a creerlo, pero las pruebas estaban frente a ella, su esposo ni siquiera hizo un intento de localizarla, solo saco sus cosas y las de su hijo. Si de verdad hubiera muerto, Severus habría vuelto a su hogar solo para ser sacado de ahí. Minerva había salido de la casa y al parecer estaba esperando a Eileen.

Las lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de Eileen, pero esta vez no dejo que fluyeran. Se las secó con su mano y dejo libre su magia. La onda de magia destruyó la casa hasta sus cimientos, dejando a una asombrada Minerva y a una casi llorosa Eileen.

—Si yo no tengo casa, él tampoco la tendrá—Sonrió tristemente Eileen, Minerva le regreso la sonrisa—¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarme? Creo que debo ver donde conseguir una varita y luego buscar un trabajo—.

—Ven, Hogwarts siempre acude a los que solicitan ayuda—.

Las dos brujas se desaparecieron de ahí, rumbo al castillo donde Poppy Pomfrey arreglaba de vuelta el cuarto de cuarentena, pero ahora como una habitación para Eileen, al día siguiente llevarían a Eileen a solicitar el divorcio de Tobías y jamás en la vida volvería a ese pueblo.

Un confundido pero feliz Severus Snape recibió la noticia de que su madre había destruido la casa de la Hilandera y abandonado a su padre definitivamente, de boca de su propia madre, un par de días después. Albus no hizo muchas preguntas a Minerva sobre qué hacía en el castillo Eileen Snape, próxima a ser Prince nuevamente, Albus mismo era bastante metiche en las vidas ajenas y comprendía mejor que nadie, que a veces, uno simplemente tiene que hacer ciertas cosas, aunque eso sea algo tan... Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Tumblr luego he visto unos headcanons y plot bunnies muy raros, pero hace semanas vi uno que pensé que era un perfecto plot bunny. Sugiere que Minerva adoptará a Severus cuando era un niño, y dije ¿Por qué no?, leí una vez una premisa de que Minerva podía haber criado a Harry y este hubiera eliminado a Voldy desde el primer año (y justo antes de la hora del té), además de tener modales impecables y eso.
> 
> Así que aquí esta este fic, va a ser eventualmente snarry. Yuri definitivamente no. Minerva solo va a ser la amiga que no puede ver como alguien se consume sin meter mano y Poppy va a ser la cómplice. Si alguien vio "Tomates Verdes Fritos", tiene la idea general de la línea del fic.
> 
> PD: si alguien se pregunta porque estoy publicando tantos fics, esta es la razón... tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. Se que algunos ponen un archivo con futuros proyectos, pero he visto que ha mi no me funciona, así que prefiero escribir el primer capítulo y dejar que la musa (o muso, ya ni se que tengo) haga su trabajo como quiera. Me ha funcionado mejor. Así que no desesperen si ven que un fic lleva una o dos semanas (o un poco más de eso) sin publicar nuevos capítulos, quienes me siguen pueden dar fe de que yo no dejo WIPs ni fics en Hiatus indefinidos o pausados o abandonados. Escribo un fic y seguro termino ese fic.


	2. Afianzando raíces

—Lo primero que debemos hacer Eileen, es conseguirte donde quedarte en vacaciones. Albus ha accedido a darte un puesto como conserje y una habitación mientras trabajes aquí, pero para las vacaciones, necesitarás algo más permanente ¿Has pensado en contactar a tus padres? —.

—Por supuesto que no, ellos me desheredaron por huir con Tobías. Yo solo quería casarme con quien yo decidiera, y ahora, yo, no podría verlos... no cuando me dijeron que él no me convenía—.

—Deberías hablar con ellos—Minerva era inflexible en sus creencias. Sabía que la mujer se sentía abochornada por ir hasta sus padres y decirles que ellos habían tenido razón, pero tenía que hacerlo, así, si sus padres se negaban a reconocerla nuevamente, ya no tendría que enfrentarlos de nuevo.

—Solo me preocupa Severus, no quisiera que más adelante mis padres pidan la custodia o algo así, son creyentes de la pureza de sangre, pero puede que si quieren un heredero no duden en pedir a Severus—.

—Con más razón debes enfrentarlos—.

Eileen Prince llevaba ya un mes en Hogwarts, luego de hablar con Albus, el director permitió que la mujer tomara la habitación para cuarentenas en la enfermería, temporalmente. Argus Filch no tenía problemas en compartir el puesto de conserje, el era un squib y una bruja capaz de ayudar con los hechizos de limpieza era una bendición, ya que pasaría más tiempo con su amada Sr. Norris, su gata.

Aun cuando Eileen Prince había sido una bruja brillante, los años que había pasado sin sostener una varita, le estaban pasando factura. La magia era un don que debía ser manejado con cuidado, y Eileen casi lo pierde al no hacer uso de él. Lentamente, estaba recuperando el control sobre sus habilidades.

Mientras tanto, Severus tenía sus propios problemas, incluso tenían nombre y apellido, James Potter y Sirius Black, ellos se habían enemistado desde el primer momento que se vieron en el tren, Sirius Black provenía de una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas, una de los sagrados 28, y despreciaba como nadie la "noble casa de las serpientes", ya que su familia entera, a excepción de él, siempre había sido sorteada en Slytherin.

Sirius Black, azuzaba a James Potter para molestar a Severus, para Sirius, Severus solo era otro malvado Slytherin, y uno que se interponía entre su mejor amigo y su objetivo, Lily Evans. Lily era amiga de Severus desde hace unos años, siendo este quien le habló a Lily sobre el mundo mágico, transmitiéndole sus conocimientos y ganando una amiga en el proceso.

Pero en cuanto James Potter vio a Lily, le gusto y acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad en casa, pensó que Hogwarts sería igual y decidió que esa linda pelirroja sería su novia. Nunca contó con que la chica era una amiga leal a morir al igual que Severus.

La guerra sin cuartel inicio desde el primer día.

Sirius y James tenían otros dos miembros en su grupo de amigos, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. A pesar de que esos dos también molestaban a Severus, no eran tan viciosos como los otros dos. Eileen, Poppy y Minerva eran ajenas a estos hechos y no lo serían hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Y Severus no era alguien que buscara ayuda para resolver sus problemas, habiendo aprendido a hacerlo solo desde pequeño.

Así que cuando su madre se integró a tiempo completo como "la conserje", Severus estaba más que dispuesto a soportar la burla que vendría con eso. No es nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

—Mira James, la familia de Quejicus está progresando, su madre tiene un empleo "decente" como la ayudante de Filch—Sirius Black tenia una boca tan grande como su ego.

—Bueno, Sirius, hasta las peores serpientes necesitan dinero para comer, supongo que no tiene suficiente magia para hacer otra cosa, debe ser una squib—James Potter solo sabía que debía poner a Severus Snape lo suficientemente mal ante los ojos de Lily Evans.

—Cállense par de idiotas, tú Potter, eres un niño mimado y tú, Sirius, mejor no empecemos a hablar de tu familia, Alice y Marlene me han hablado mucho de tu familia y sus "creencias" —Lily Evans estaba junto a Severus cuando aquel par estaba por intentar provocar a su amigo Severus.

Severus ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las ofensas, gracias a Tobías, así que ignorar a dos molestos "mosquitos" de Gryffindor era cosa de nada.

—Calma Lils, ignóralos—Lily Evans hizo lo más maduro que una niña de 11 años podía hacer, les saco la lengua a sus dos idiotas compañeros y se alejó de ahí con su mejor amigo. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Lily le preguntó lo que se moría por saber desde hace días.

—¿Entonces tu mamá abandono a Tobías? ¿Y ahora vivirá aquí en Hogwarts? —.

—Solo lo que dure el ciclo escolar, tendremos que buscar un lugar para vivir, mamá estaba tan enojada con algo que hizo Tobías que su magia se descontroló y la casa explotó, no tenemos cosas, ni donde vivir... pero sabes, no me importa, mamá será más feliz sin Tobías, yo ya soy más feliz con solo saber que no tengo que volver a verlo. Si terminamos viviendo en una cueva o una cabaña como la de Hagrid, estará bien para mí—.

Lily solo le paso el brazo por los hombros a su amigo. Se alegraba sinceramente de que Tobías estuviera por fin, fuera de su vida.

—¿Vamos a comer? Ya casi empieza la hora de la comida—.

—Vamos Lils—Severus sonreía más ahora que su madre estaba a salvo.

* * *

Filch estaba en éxtasis, Eileen Prince no se quejaba del trabajo duro. Limpiaba calderos hasta dejarlos brillantes y sin un ápice de residuos de pociones, los baños estaban más limpios que nunca e incluso ya no había telarañas. Filch era un squib, pero no era tonto, sabía que la mayoría de los trabajos los hacían los elfos domésticos.

Dumbledore les pedía a los elfos que dejaran algunas áreas sin limpiar para que Filch se sintiera útil, pero ahora con Eileen, había secciones enteras del castillo que los elfos no tenían que limpiar, y se dedicaron a limpiar las habitaciones de los niños, las de los profesores y las salas comunes, así como el comedor, áreas donde los trabajos requerían discreción y precisión.

Filch se volvió en poco tiempo, el asistente de Eileen y no al revés, y extrañamente, le gustaba más ese rol que el de él conserje "en jefe".

Eileen estaba feliz a pesar de su empleo, no es que pensará que era un mal empleo, sino que recordaba todos sus sueños a futuro que tenía mientras crecía, mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts y ahora se sentía tan terriblemente idiota de haber pensado que Tobías era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Pensaba mucho mientras limpiaba el pasillo de las mazmorras.

Por el maldito estatuto de secreto, Eileen no pudo decirle a Tobías que era una bruja hasta que nació Severus, entonces todo se vino abajo... aunque había empezado a hacerlo desde antes.

Ahora que tenia tiempo y una confianza cada vez mas recobrada, Eileen se daba cuenta de que su matrimonio había empezado mal desde antes. Mientras eran novios, Tobías siempre elegía a dónde ir, qué comer, en qué gastar. Escuchaba la opinión de Eileen, pero la desestimaba de forma "graciosa" y Eileen no notó lo que estaba mal con Tobías a tiempo, cuando se casaron, todas las decisiones recaían en Tobías, solo los quehaceres domésticos eran de Eileen y aun en esos, Tobías tenía algo que decir.

Primero fueron pequeños "consejos" sobre como hacer una tarea particular, luego "quejas abiertas" sobre algo supuestamente mal hecho, hasta evolucionar a agresiones verbales claramente enfocadas en menospreciar a Eileen. Eileen ya estaba harta de Tobías y había pensado en hechizarlo, aunque fuera a Azkaban, pero entonces descubrió su estado y pensó, erróneamente, que quizás un bebé calmaría a Tobías, pero no fue así.

Tobías menospreciaba a su propio hijo, aun antes de que tuviera brotes de magia, y Eileen lo disculpaba con el bebé Severus. Severus, la única cosa buena que había obtenido de Tobías, ella eligió el nombre por que Tobías ni siquiera se mostró emocionado de saber que era padre. Severus, la luz de su vida de Eileen.

-una luz que casi pierde por haberse perdido a si misma con Tobías. Luego de que Severus tuvo su primer brote de magia, Eileen le tuvo que confesar la verdad a Tobías y aunque no la golpeo esa noche, la siguiente llegó borracho y luego de pegarle un par de veces la sometió y exigió sus derechos de esposo. Fue la peor noche de su vida de Eileen. Nunca la habían forzado a nada, no así.

Esa noche se repitió infinidad de veces, aunque no siempre era el mismo final, la mayoría de las veces Tobías se conformaba con golpearla, pero Severus empezó a crecer y los golpes que iban dirigidos a Eileen, también alcanzaron a Severus. Para ese entonces, Severus tenia unos tres años y Eileen hizo lo posible por protegerlo interponiéndose entre su esposo y su hijo.

Severus creció viendo a su padre ser un monstruo y a su madre siendo golpeada por él. nadie de sus vecinos les ayudaba, porque Tobías tenía aterrorizado al vecindario, estaban solos.

Si no hubiera sido por McGonagall, Eileen hubiera terminado muerta o peor, y Severus... con un destino incierto.

Eileen sonreía al recordar las acciones de Minerva, una leona ocupando las técnicas de las serpientes. Tenia que agradecerle adecuadamente, y no había mejor forma de agradecer el favor, que parándose nuevamente sobre sus dos pies.

El castillo de Hogwarts jamás había estado más limpio, incluso sus amadas mazmorras volvían a relucir los verdaderos colores de sus piedras luego de haber removido las capas y capas de polvo asentado sobre ellas.

—Bueno Sra. Norris, creo que tenemos el castillo más limpio de toda Europa—.

La gata de "los" conserjes, maulló complacida.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall tenia una idea para Eileen ya que ninguna casa adecuada para ella y su hijo podría ser pagada con su salario. Eileen quedo de hablar con sus padres apenas tuvieran una casa. No quería ver a sus padres antes para no tener la presión de ellos sobre "los beneficios de usar el apellido Prince" y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

La idea que tenía Minerva, la había asaltado luego de que Pomona había dicho algo sobre construir otro invernadero, uno especial porque había plantas que requerían algo hecho especialmente para ellas. Minerva había estado dándole vueltas y vueltas a la idea, hasta que encontró algo útil.

Entre los papeles de su herencia, cuando sus padres fallecieron, había una propiedad a nombre de su padre que ninguno de sus hermanos había reclamado y le habían cedido. Estaba en Inverness, una casa abandonada, una casa que solo conservaba la fachada y la estructura como buenas. Una casa que podía ser transformada en un hogar con la varita correcta y mínima inversión.

Fue y le presentó su idea a Eileen quien estuvo algo reticente de aceptar la propiedad.

—Minerva, esto es demasiado. Ya me ayudaste a divorciarme de Tobías y a obtener este empleo, que me des una casa sobrepasa la ayuda que estoy dispuesta a recibir—.

—¡Oh por... la barba de merlín! Eileen, esto no tiene que ver con darte una propiedad casi mansión, es una casa abandonada, podrías invertir parte de tu salario en los materiales y convertirla en algo para ti y Severus. La propiedad es de mi padre y ni mis hermanos ni yo la queremos ¿Por qué no la aceptas? —.

—Tengo orgullo... aún—.

—No seas ridícula, el orgullo no se lleva con la economía—.

—Minerva... —.

—Nada de "Minerva" Eileen, no es caridad, entiende eso. Estoy ofreciéndote una propiedad que yo no quiero, que mi familia no quiere y en vez de destruirla, prefiero que te la quedes tú—.

Eileen bufó, si algo tenían los Gryffindor era una testarudez innata.

—Esta bien, acepto la maldita ruina que tienes por "propiedad"—.

Minerva le tendió un pedazo de pergamino con la dirección. Eileen fue a ver la propiedad en un fin de semana y tuvo que aceptar que la ruina tenía potencial, incluso había un sótano con paredes de piedra muy dura, ideal para convertirlo en su laboratorio de pociones y aunque había algunas propiedades muggles cercanas, nada que no pudiera arreglarse con suficientes hechizos de ocultación y demás.

* * *

Las pullas entre los Gryffindors amigos de James Potter y el propio james, y Severus, continuaron hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, pero a Severus le importaban muy poco. Su mamá le había dicho que su amiga Minerva les había conseguido una casa que podían arreglar para ellos y pasarían las vacaciones remodelando el piso superior y en pascua el inferior.

A pesar de lo ruinoso del lugar, Severus no se amedrento. Ayudo a su madre a llevar la madera de aquí para allá, y aun cuando su cena de navidad fueron sándwiches y unas cajas de jugo, esa era la mejor navidad de su vida. Solo él y su madre, construyendo un hogar.

Cuando regresaron a la escuela, Lily no soltó a Severus hasta que obtuvo hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre aquella casa. La propiedad era de dos pisos y un sótano, y era una ruina por dentro, Severus y su madre dejaron la estructura, paredes y piso del nivel superior habitable, vació, pero habitable. Ya habían hecho el diseño para el piso inferior, incluyendo la cocina. El sótano, su madre quería convertirlo en un laboratorio de pociones, y aparte de acondicionarlo no había mucho más que pudiera hacer en ese momento.

El equipo de pociones era caro, así que el laboratorio tendría que irlo armando poco a poco.

Lily estaba muy feliz por su mejor amigo. Al fin tendría una casa normal... o todo lo normal que podía ser siendo mago.

* * *

Al final del ciclo escolar, Severus y su madre por fin tenían un hogar propio, Minerva McGonagall había llegado con las escrituras y luego de algunas firmas con Dumbledore como testigo, la propiedad paso a ser de Eileen Prince y Severus Prince.

Eileen había esperado hasta el fin del ciclo escolar para cambiar el apellido de Severus, odiaba su apellido de soltera, pero odiaba más el apellido de su exmarido.

—No es mucho Severus, pero es nuestro—.

A Severus le fascinaba su nuevo colchón, no había cama, solo un colchón en su habitación y su baúl, pero a él no le importaba. Era mucho mejor que su "refugio" anterior.

En general, Severus estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones ayudando a su madre a construir los muebles de su casa, hasta que unas semanas después de su arribo, llegó una lechuza que por su color negro casi ónice, no debía significar nada bueno si su madre se tensaba casi tanto como cuando estaba por llegar Tobías.

Eileen desato la carta de la pata de la lechuza y esta se fue volando de regreso mientras su madre rompía sin cuidado el sello del pergamino y se ponía pálida.

—¿sucede algo malo mamá? —La voz de su hijo sacó a Eileen del shock.

—Yo... no es malo exactamente, se trata de mi familia. Nunca te he hablado de ellos Severus—.

—No, ¿Tengo abuelos? —.

—Algo así, verás, estamos distanciados por que me case con un muggle—.

Severus bufó.

—Así que también te alejo de tu familia—.

—No Severus, mi familia se alejo de mi por MI decisión. Que Tobías resultara ser lo que... era, es algo ajeno a mi familia—.

Severus lo medito un momento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren mamá? —.

—Conocerte—.

* * *

Eileen Prince hace años que no pisaba el suelo de su casa. No eran exactamente ricos, pero tenían suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente. Sus padres ya eran algo grandes cuando ella nació. Fue consentida y cuidada hasta que conoció a Tobías y se enamoró. Sus padres le habían advertido de Tobías, pero ella estaba muy enamorada para notar cualquier cosa excepto a Tobías.

Su padre era el único de sus padres vivo. Como había sido "expulsada" de la familia, no había podido visitar la tumba de su madre.

Por fin llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa y fueron recibidos por uno de los sirvientes, quien al ver a su acompañante ensombreció el semblante. No habían esperado que Eileen trajera a "alguien" más.

—Buenas tardes, venimos por invitación del señor Prince—Minerva McGonagall recibió una lechuza casi inmediatamente que Eileen terminó de hablar con su hijo. Eileen sospechaba algo de su padre, obsesionado con las líneas de pureza.

Temía que su padre quisiera quitarle a Severus mediante algún conjuro o ritual. Su familia eran fervientes creyentes de la pureza de sangre y de las artes oscuras. Ver a la "débil" de Eileen con la subdirectora de Hogwarts ciertamente no era algo que esperaban ver.

—Buenas tardes Vitelio—.

—Señorita Eileen—.

Vitelio guió a Eileen y su comitiva hasta su padre Atellus. En la sala estaba el cuadro de sus padres, al menos el cuadro de su difunta madre Livia le sonreía a ella y su hijo con aprobación.

—¿Ese es mi nieto? Es hermoso Eileen, tienes un hijo muy galante—Severus se pego a su madre, el cuadro de su abuela era amable pero la señora tenía una presencia imponente.

—Madre, padre—.

Atellus definitivamente no esperaba que su hija viniera acompañada, eso cambiaba mucho sus planes, ya que su acompañante no era cualquier bruja sino la misma subdirectora de Hogwarts.

—Eileen, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? —.

—Divorciada si eso es todo lo que querías saber—Eileen quería salir de ahí inmediatamente.

La conversación era incómoda y tirante, Minerva no decía nada, solo observaba el comportamiento de ambos. La reunión duro apenas 20 minutos antes de que Eileen anunciara que estaban algo ocupados y que quizás "regresarían" en algún momento. Probablemente nunca, pensó Eileen.

Atellus observó partir al grupo desde una distancia prudencial, su hija ahora estaba más curtida, iba a ser más difícil quitarle a Severus de lo que había esperado.


	3. Cambios

—De nuevo Eileen—.

—Descansemos un poco Minerva... —.

—No, sé que puedes pelear aún mejor que esto mujer, piensa en el inútil de tu ex-marido—.

Eileen le lanzó a Minerva un potente diffindo que Minerva bloqueó y desvió hacia una roca que fue partida por la mitad de forma limpia. Eileen tenía el cabello revuelto de forma salvaje y jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Minerva era una duelista mortal, superada solo por Filius Flitwick. Eileen tuvo la fortuna de verlo en un duelo una vez.

>> De eso estaba hablando, por fin estamos progresando con tu magia—.

Minerva apenas había sudado en su duelo, pero tenía que aceptar que Eileen estaba progresando a pasos agigantados, esta vez le había costado algo de trabajo bloquear sus hechizos defensivos.

—Ahora si vamos a parar, necesito comer algo y ver a Severus—.

—Si, tienes razón, veamos a ese pequeño—.

Severus estaba preparando una bandeja de sándwiches para su mamá y la profesora McGonagall, además de un poco de té que habían comprado especialmente para la profesora. Su mamá por fin había comprado las camas y poco a poco su casa parecía cada vez más un hogar. La profesora le agradaba, era bastante tolerable... para ser de Gryffindor.

Los molestos Potter y Black seguían siendo los ineptos impertinentes de siempre, y él sinceramente se aburriría sin sus constantes puyas, así que secretamente le gustaba que lo molestaran solo para poder regresarles los golpes, verbales y de los otros. No era un comportamiento que Lily aprobaría.

Colocó el último sándwich en la bandeja y la puso en la mesa de la cocina junto a otra con pastelillos y galletas, y colocó las tazas y el azúcar para el té, el té estaría listo para cuando su mamá y la profesora llegarán. Como si hubieran sido conjuradas, la puerta se abrió y Minerva y Eileen entraron a la morada.

—Mamá, profesora, el té estará en un minuto, por favor, siéntense—dijo Severus en cuanto las mujeres entraron a la cocina.

—Eileen, tenemos a un caballerito aquí, ¡Que muchacho tan educado y galante! —La delicada sonrisa que solo había visto una vez, ¡Una sola vez! Un muggle que alguna vez pretendió a McGonagall, le fue otorgada al pequeño Severus que se ruborizo ante el elogio sincero de su profesora y fue por la tetera mientras Eileen trataba de contener la carcajada ante el evidente rubor de su hijo.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ellos, apenas iban dos meses que vivían en la nueva casa, Severus había terminado sus deberes en tiempo récord y había ayudado a su madre a construir algunos muebles y a elegir algunos de segunda mano para comprarlos en varios bazares, tiendas de descuento y anuncios del periódico.

Luego de ver a su abuelo, su madre había empezado estos duelos y clases especiales con la profesora Minerva, lo que hacía que la profesora fuera una constante casi diaria en la vida de ambos. Llegó un punto en que la habitación que habían acondicionado como una futura biblioteca, terminó convertida en un cuarto para visitas, o para efectos prácticos, la habitación de McGonagall.

La profesora solía vivir en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, más que nada por comodidad, pero ahora que había decidido ayudar a Eileen, su presencia en el castillo no la considero algo necesario y pasaba el tiempo entre su casa y la de Eileen y Severus, lo que casi siempre era, ella, Eileen y Severus en la misma casa.

Atellus Prince no había dado ningún paso para obtener la custodia de Severus y eso ponía de nervios a Eileen. Conocía a su padre, su necesidad de un heredero y su aún mayor necesidad de pasar los prejuicios de pureza a otra generación. Ella nunca tuvo problemas con los nacidos de muggles y los muggles per se. Aún con su experiencia con Tobías, ella no odiaba a los muggles, llegó a conocer gente amable, como esa señora que a veces le regalaba algo de leche y pan, o ese tendero que le daba un par de verduras de más y así.

Uno podía encontrar la bondad cuando sabía mirar, y eso se aplicaba a Atellus. Eileen sabía que su padre amaba a su madre, aun difunta, Atellus jamás volvió a casarse por que sabía que jamás volvería a amar a nadie como a su esposa Livia. Vitelio había sido su mayordomo durante toda su vida, al menos así lo recordaba Eileen, y ella fue amada hasta que no cumplió sus deberes como una "señorita sangrepura".

Por eso es por lo que Eileen estaba tan en guardia, conocía a su padre y sabía que el silencio solo era una señal de peligro inminente.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su madre, Severus estaba comiendo un sándwich mientras mecía sus piernas como cualquier niño, mientras Minerva observaba al pequeño y se maravillaba por el enorme cambio de Severus ahora contra el Severus antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Por fin había brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa de quien sabe que la vida es buena.

Minerva se permitió una sonrisa al tomar un sorbo de su té y mordía una galleta, que sabía que el pequeño había puesto porque eran las favoritas de la profesora.

* * *

Atellus Prince se preguntaba la mejor manera de obtener control sobre Severus. No le gustaba que Eileen hubiera fraguado una amistad o al menos una alianza con Minerva McGonagall. Si bien la bruja no era poderosa en cuanto a bienes materiales, si lo era respecto a contactos, para empezar, estaba el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore era amigo cercano de Minerva, luego el Auror Alastor Moody, y su fama como una maestra de la transfiguración le precedía, aunado a su título como subdirectora de Hogwarts y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.

Era una mujer para tener en cuenta y su hija había elegido esta amistad con sabiduría.

Tenía dos opciones, una era aceptar de vuelta a su hija, lo cual no sucedería porque, aunque Severus era un Prince, su madre no lo iba a dejar estar bajo el cuidado de su abuelo. La segunda opción era pedir visitas de su nieto a Eileen y si se negaba, pedirlas al ministerio como su derecho por ser el patriarca de los Prince.

De todos modos, su abogado ya había hecho un testamento dejando a Severus como el cabeza de familia de los Prince a su muerte.

* * *

Eileen estaba fúrica, pero no podía hacer mucho para evitar esto. Las lechuzas de la mañana habían traído la lista de útiles de su hijo y una petición de su padre para visitar a Severus. ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar que su padre influenciara a su hijo? No podía negarle las visitas a su padre, no sin que él solicitara al ministerio ese derecho y entonces no podría defender a su hijo de la influencia de su padre.

Mientras terminaba de cocinar el desayuno, Eileen tuvo una inspiración divina.

Desayuno con su hijo, fueron juntos a comprar ingredientes para pociones y unos cuantos calderos. Eileen quería empezar a enseñarle algunas pociones especiales a su hijo y de paso, ir armando el laboratorio de pociones. Cuando llegó la hora de su duelo con Minerva, Eileen ya tenia una idea fija en su mente.

—Minerva, quisiera pedirte un favor—Minerva estaba curiosa sobre que quería Eileen—Quisiera que te convirtieras en la madrina de Severus—.

—No estoy diciendo que no, pero me gustaría saber tus motivos. No es que nuestra relación de amistad tenga mucho tiempo en realidad—.

—Es mi padre... él... él ha pedido poder visitar a Severus. Temo que quiera inculcarle su "visión del mundo". Se lo pensaría dos veces si sabe que eres su madrina—.

—¿Lo has hablado con Severus? ¿El que yo sea su madrina? —.

—Severus te quiere mucho Minerva, creo que le agradara—.

—Entonces cuando terminemos nuestra práctica, preguntémosle al chico. ¿Lista? —Minerva ya estaba en posición y Eileen empezó la pelea.

A la hora del té, Eileen soltó la pregunta sobre su hijo.

—¿Qué opinas Severus? ¿Te gustaría que Minerva sea tu madrina? —.

—¿Qué significa que la profesora sea mi madrina? —.

—Bueno, si algo llegara a sucederme, ella sería quien te cuidaría si aún fueras menor de edad cuando eso suceda. Minerva sería parte de nuestra familia básicamente, como una tía—.

—Bueno... la profesora ya prácticamente vive aquí. Si es mi madrina, ¿Eso me haría un Gryffindor? —.

—No, solo su madrina sería Gryffindor, joven Prince—.

—Entonces esta bien—Severus mordió una galleta de té y balanceaba sus pies, un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas y había cierto brillo en sus ojos al saber que la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor sería su madrina. Black y Potter jamás sabrían lo que los golpeo.

* * *

La ceremonia para hacer Madrina a Minerva fue sencilla y precedida por Albus mientras un empleado del ministerio fungía como testigo de esta, Arthur Weasley se había prestado gustoso a esa tarea. Molly Weasley se encargó gustosa de la comida y le presentó su primogénito al joven Severus. William Weasley era una bola babeante y gritona en opinión de Severus, pero de alguna forma se sentía protector con el bebé.

Severus también conoció ese día lo que era una familia amorosa con su hijo y supo que su mamá lo amaba, siempre lo supo, pero ver el mismo brillo en los ojos que él veía en su mamá cuando lo veía en la señora Weasley mirando a su bebé, le hizo saber que era amado y querido y que su mamá lo protegería incluso con su propia vida... la ferocidad de Eileen Prince estaba de vuelta en su espíritu y Severus ahora tenía también una leona como su protectora.

—Hice algunos bocadillos para celebrar esta ceremonia, pasen—Molly guió a su marido y el resto de la comitiva a la cocina donde había preparado un banquete que haría salivar a una manada de hipogrifos. Albus le había servido algo de whiskey a Minerva y un poco de vino a Eileen y Arthur, algo de jugo de naranja a Severus quien en ese momento estaba entreteniendo al pequeño William.

Minerva estaba complacida de ver a Severus interactuar protector con otros niños, eso era una excelente señal del carácter de su nuevo ahijado.

* * *

Eileen le dijo a Severus sobre su abuelo y sus visitas y Severus entendió que su madre no estaba feliz de tener que ceder. Aún con lo atemorizante que podía parecerle su abuelo, al final del día, seguía siendo eso, su abuelo, y Severus quería conocer más sobre su familia y sus tradiciones. Al final, Eileen dejo que su abuelo tuviera un par de visitas antes del fin de las vacaciones.

La primera visita, fue en casa de su abuelo. Atellus le hablo a Severus sobre sus nobles ancestros y como conoció a su abuela Livia, vieron un álbum de fotos y ahí vio fotos de su mamá cuando era niña. Vitelio les trajo un almuerzo algo frugal y luego fueron a tomar el resto de su comida al jardín. Severus estaba maravillado del jardín de su abuelo, jamás había visto tantas hierbas y flores conviviendo juntas además de algunas aves preciosas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Severus señaló un nido formado de ramas de maderas oscura, casi como carbón, en las ramas de un árbol viejo.

—Ese es un nido de cuervos—.

—¿Tiene huevos? —.

—Desde que tu madre tenía 11—Severus frunció el ceño—Son cuervos mágicos, no eclosionan como los huevos de cuervo normales, estos solo abren cuando su legitimo dueño esta cerca, tu madre tenia una linda cuerva llamada Nix, fue su familiar desde niña hasta que cumplió los 17, Nix tuvo un par de huevos, pero estos jamás eclosionaron ¿Por qué no le pedimos a un elfo que los baje y luego vemos si eclosionan contigo? —.

—Pero ¿Y si no eclosionan? —.

—Entonces en tu siguiente visita te conseguiremos una lechuza—Severus asintió y Vitelio llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos para que bajara el nido con cuidado.

Dentro del nido había dos huevos que parecían hechos de ónix, Severus tomó uno de ellos y este empezó a resquebrajarse.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Lo rompí! —.

—Nada de eso Severus, esta eclosionando, mira—.

Donde había empezado a rajarse el huevo se formo un huevo y por el se asomo un pico negro, negro. Severus ayudo al polluelo a liberarse del resto del cascaron y ahora tenia en sus manos una bola de plumas negras con un pequeño pico. El otro huevo empezó a quebrarse y pronto había dos pequeños polluelos de cuervo exigiendo ser alimentados con graznidos débiles pero persistentes.

>> Veo que tus familiares sacaron tu carácter—Severus le frunció el ceño a su abuelo y este empezó a reírse. Aun así, llamó a Vitelio y le pidió que buscara una jaula y la acondicionara para los familiares de su nieto y le trajera el libro sobre cuervos de la biblioteca.

El resto de la tarde, Severus aprendió a alimentar a sus nuevos familiares, Hugin y Munin. Su abuelo sugirió Phobos y Deimos, pero Severus prefirió darles un nombre más nórdico.

Fue una tarde agradable para Severus.

* * *

Eileen estaba enviando la carta para el director, diciéndole sobre los familiares de su hijo. Para fortuna de Severus, los cuervos mágicos llegaban a volar en días en vez de semanas como los cuervos no-mágicos, así que cuando tuviera que regresar a la escuela, sus nuevos amigos podrían ir con él, siempre y cuando el director autorizará que fueran con él.

Fueron los dos días más estresantes para Severus. Y fueron sin sentido. El director estaba complacido de que Severus hubiera encontrado a sus familiares y le envió un permiso especial para sus cuervos, aunque quizás tuvo algo que ver que su madrina amenazó con desaparecer sus dulces de limón indefinidamente si no le daba el permiso, Severus nunca se enteró siquiera de la amenaza de McGonagall sobre su amigo y mentor.

Dumbledore estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga y pupila tan feliz con su rol como madrina y ese toque maternal que sabía tenía muy dentro de sí. La amistad entre Eileen y Minerva dio frutos en ambos lados y el mayor beneficiario de esa amistad era el joven Severus quien cada día se veía más cómodo en su propia piel.

* * *

—¡Sev! ¡Por aquí! —Severus vio una mata de pelo rojo y avanzó lo mejor que pudo hacia ella. Pronto estuvo frente a su amiga Lily mientras esta veía admirada a los jóvenes cuervos que estaban uno en cada hombro de su amigo.

—Hola Lils, estos son Hugin y Munin, mamá me presentó al abuelo y los encontré en una visita a la casa Prince—.

—Oh, son muy lindos y se ven muy listos también—Los cuervos esponjaron su pecho complacidos—Y son taaaan humildes como su dueño—.

—Eso es por que saben lo que valen—.

Lily le dio un golpecito a Severus en el hombro y ambos niños acomodaron sus baúles y se pusieron al día sobre sus vacaciones. Lily le contó sobre sus padres, quienes estaban muy felices de ver todo lo que su hija había aprendió, al menos en teoría, dado que no se les permitía hacer magia en vacaciones, y Petunia siendo desagradable sobre ser "un fenómeno". Severus le dijo que ignorara a la simple de su hermana.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una serpiente rastrera. Lily, pensé que tenías mejor gusto que "esto"—James Potter entró abruptamente en el compartimento donde estaba los dos chicos, seguido por Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

—Y yo no sabía que tu cerebro te permitiera aprobar los exámenes para pasar el año, me sorprende que tus neuronas aun funcionen—Severus no estaba dispuesto a soportar a esos dos, bueno, cuatro, con sus bravuconadas.

—¡Cállate serpiente! Lily, vámonos—James agarró a Lily del brazo con la intención de separarla de Severus y este saltó a defender a su amiga.

—Suéltala Potter—Siseó Severus.

Sirius había sacado su varita cuando una ráfaga negra lo golpeo en un costado.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso? —Otra ráfaga negra golpeó a James en la cara y le tiró sus lentes.

—No lo sé Sirius, ayúdame a encontrar mis lentes—Apenas termino de decir eso y se oyó un sonoro "crash", un inconfundible sonido de vidrio quebrándose bajo un pie.

—Ups, no me di cuenta, perdón Potter—La voz de Lily no se oía nada compungida por el destino de los lentes de James.

—¿Esos son... cuervos mágicos? —Remus Lupin, el cerebrito del grupo de Gryffindor veía con placer a las criaturas que se acababan de posar en los hombros de Severus.

—Al menos uno de ustedes lee. Si Lupin, son cuervos mágicos, este es Hugin y este es Munin, mis familiares, regalo de la familia de mi madre—.

—Han de ser un montón de pobretones como tu y tu madre—soltó Sirius, pero en vez de la furia del año pasado, Severus sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh sí, la familia de mi abuelo es taaan pobre que son dueños de la mansión Prince—.

Sirius empezó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, James acababa de recuperar sus lentes y repararlos cuando alcanzo a oír que la familia de Severus eran los Prince.

—¿T-t-tú... eres un... P-Prince? —Lupin, Pettigrew y Lily observaban la escena con curiosidad, Lily sabía que el apellido de Severus era Prince desde el año pasado cuando su madre se divorció, así que no entendía el porqué de la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

—Creo que debería presentarme correctamente ante los herederos del apellido Potter y Black. Mi nombre es Severus Prince, nieto de Atellus y Livia Prince, hijo de su única hija, Eileen Prince y futuro jefe de la familia. Señores, si nos disculpan, mi amiga y yo queremos ponernos al día sobre nuestras respectivas vacaciones. Si fueran tan amables de desalojar nuestro compartimento—Severus empujo con ligereza a los anonadados jóvenes fuera del compartimento—Muchas gracias y espero ver sus presentaciones cuando les sea conveniente—Severus les cerró la puerta a los cuatro con un golpe y los Gryffindor se alejaron de ahí sin saber muy bien que había pasado.

Severus apenas podía contener la risa, pero Lily veía a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eres un Lord o algo así? —.

—Futuro Lord, de eso iba a hablarte cuando nos interrumpieron. Mi abuelo quería conocerme o algo así y me dijo que, en su testamento, estoy como futuro jefe de la familia cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, o si el fallece antes—.

—No sabia que tu apellido tuviera tanta importancia...—.

—Eso no cambia quien soy Lily, sigo siendo Sev—.

—Mas te vale... serpiente de jardín—.

—Gatita de casa—.

Lily le aventó una rana de chocolate y continuaron con su conversación hasta llegar al otro punto de su verano. Lily apenas podía esperar para ver eso.

* * *

El tren ya había parado y Lily y Severus estaban esperando un carruaje para llegar al castillo cuando vieron a la profesora McGonagall llegar en uno con una farola.

—Señorita Evans—.

—Profesora, buenas noches—Lily hizo una pequeña reverencia como le había indicado Severus que se hacía cuando se presentaba un amigo hacia un padrino o madrina de un Lord.

—Severus—.

—Madrina, buenas noches—Dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de su madrina.

James Potter y Sirius Black, quienes "casualmente" iban pasando por ahí, se desmayaron al escuchar las nuevas noticias sobre el nuevo ahijado de su Jefa de Casa, como si saber que ahora Quejicus era un futuro Lord no fuera suficiente por un día.


	4. El mejor verano

Los siguientes dos años en Hogwarts fueron quizás, la época más feliz en la vida de Severus Prince. Su nueva madrina resulto ser una guardiana excelente y aunque los merodeadores intentaron hacerle "bromas" que rayaban en el vandalismo, siempre eran atrapados, pero solo cuando intentaban hacerle algo a Severus.

Eileen floreció ya con sus niveles de magia restaurados y en general, la familia Prince estaba empezando a recuperarse. El único punto negativo en su vida era Atellus Prince. Eileen aún no confiaba en su padre y aunque durante estos años no pareció particularmente interesado en transmitir sus "enseñanzas" de sangre pura a su hijo, Eileen sospechaba que solo estaba esperando el momento justo para hacerlo.

Por fortuna de Eileen, Severus no podía odiar a los muggles ni a los nacidos de muggles, su mejor amiga y futura novia (según él), Lillian Evans, era su ancla respecto a eso. Petunia Evans, la hermana de Lily, era la única muggle además de su padre, que no le agradaba. Quizás solo era porque hacia llorar a Lily diciéndole cosas hirientes, pero fuera de Tobías y Petunia, Severus no tenía nada contra los muggles, de hecho, los padres de Lily eran dos de sus muggles favoritos. La señora Evans siempre tenía un par de galletas cuando visitaba a su amiga y el señor Evans siempre tenía historias de pesca y cuentos que compartir con él.

Según Lily, su padre siempre le contaba esas historias por que el sueño de su padre era tener un hijo varón con el cual ir a pescar, acampar y esas cosas. Lily siempre se enfurruñaba porque creía que las chicas también podían pescar y acampar como los chicos, así que Severus ya estaba pensando en cómo hacer realidad el deseo de su amiga.

Era mediados de marzo cuando empezó su campaña hacia los señores Evans. Empezó escribiéndole al señor Evans acerca de Hogwarts, acerca del lago y de como nunca podían adentrarse a sus aguas por la gente del agua y de cómo era injusto que él, un adolescente, jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pescar y ahora menos, después del divorcio de sus padres. Las cartas fueron subiendo sutilmente de tono y a finales de mayo, el señor Evans le prometió a Severus llevarlo a pescar.

A partir de ahí, las cartas iban diciendo de como Severus se sentía muy feliz de tener a Lily como amiga, de lo buena persona que era y comentándole casualmente de como Lily alimentaba al calamar gigante del lago cuando todo mundo le rehuía a la criatura. Eso sello el trato.

El verano luego de su tercer año, encontró a Severus preparándose para ir a pescar y acampar con los señores Evans y sus hijas. La noticia no hizo muy feliz a Atellus quien ya tenía pensadas algunas actividades especiales para su nieto, pero la decisión de Eileen era inamovible y menos luego de que su madrina le comprara una casa de campaña muggle a su ahijado, prometiéndole que algún día irían a acampar al estilo mágico.

Severus aprendió como encender un fuego al estilo muggle y pescaron unas truchas en el primer día, pero ninguna tan grande como la que pesco Lily, Petunia no pesco nada y acuso a su hermana de hacer trampa, hasta que Severus le recordó que no podían hacer magia en vacaciones y menciono casualmente que el ministerio de su mundo enviaba notificaciones a los padres cuando esta regla era violada.

Petunia se fue de donde estaban los pescadores hacia su tienda de campaña, murmurando acerca de inútiles niños de nariz ganchuda, pelo grasiento y metiches.

—Le gustas—Dijo Lily crípticamente.

—¿De qué hablas Lils? —El señor Evans estaba alejado unos metros de los chicos, descamando y eviscerando los peces para poder comerlos.

—Antes me llamaba fenómeno, lo sabes. Cada verano ha sido lo mismo, pero cuando se enteró que iríamos a pescar y acampar contigo, empaco su mejor ropa y se ha estado peinando diferente desde ese día, como probando su "estilo". Nunca hace eso, y tú eres lo único diferente en nuestra rutina. Supongo que me parece lógico pensarlo—.

Severus se quedó pensando. Él amaba a Lily, eso creía. Pero desde hace un tiempo, había estado viendo con otros ojos a alguien a quien no debería estar viendo con "esos" ojos. Un castaño de ojos ámbar que siempre andaba con Sirius Black y James Potter. Le parecía lindo y eso le asustaba.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Severus no escucho al señor Evans hasta el tercer grito y por fin, se acercó hasta él para aprender ahora, la forma correcta de freír una trucha. Petunia Evans seguía siendo desagradable, pero Severus se obligó a ver con más detalles lo que le había comentado Lily.

Efectivamente, Petunia estaba más arreglada que de costumbre y cuando Severus le pasaba algo a Lily, desde una servilleta hasta servirle más refresco, Petunia veía a su hermana con envidia y coraje, y se relajaba un poco cuando Severus se olvidaba de Lily por un momento.

¡Merlín bendito! ¡Le gustaba a Petunia Evans! Y el ya no estaba seguro de si le gustaban las chicas o no.

Al tercer día de campamento, Lily y Severus se separaron del grupo para ir a explorar en los alrededores y en un punto del camino, Severus decidió arriesgarse así que se plantó frente a su amiga y la beso. No hubo fuegos artificiales. Lily lo separo y Severus bajo la vista ruborizado y apenado.

—Yo... lo siento... tenía que saberlo—.

—Sev... yo... te quiero, pero no así...—.

—No Lily, yo pensé que te quería de esa forma, pero no me refería a saber "eso". Es que... yo... creo que me gustan los chicos, pero también sentía que te quería así, como mi futura novia y yo... tenía que saberlo, ambas cosas supongo—.

Lily no estaba enojada, ella era muy observadora y había visto las miradas "discretas" que su mejor amigo daba hacia el grupo de "Los Merodeadores" ("Que nombre más 'original'", pensaba con sarcasmo la pelirroja). Lily estaba casi segura de saber a quién veía con interés su amigo, ella misma aceptaba que tenía "algo", ese aire de misterio que muchas veces rodeaba a Severus y un cierto toque de peligro indefinido.

Remus Lupin. De estatura media, cabello castaño claro y ojos color ámbar, siempre parecía tener rasguños en la cara, pero él decía que era porque los gatos no lo querían y siempre había alguno que le saltaba a la cara.

Tan determinado y terco como era Severus, lo era Lily Evans, así que, desde ese momento, Lily hizo de ver a su amigo con un novio de Gryffindor, su tarea especial. Pero primero debía hablar con su hermana.

La mañana antes de irse, Lily le pidió a Petunia que dieran un paseo a solas. Severus estaba nadando en el lago con su padre y madre, así que no había peligro de que las oyera.

—Tuney, a él no le gustas—Lily prefería ser directa a dar falsas esperanzas.

—Pero puedo gustarle, no creas que eres la única chica que...—Lily puso su mano frente a ella, de forma que la cayó en seco.

—No me refiero a eso. No le gustas porque a él no le gustan las chicas—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Me lo confeso hace unos días, tenía estas dudas y bueno, me confeso que le gustan los chicos—.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no le gustan ambos? —Petunia entrecerró los ojos.

—Por qué me besó... y no sintió nada—.

Petunia se desinfló, sabía que Severus gustaba de su hermana, que la veía con arrobamiento y ella, aun así, intentaba llamar su atención. Severus tenía algo que le gustaba, a pesar de ser como su hermana, pero si besó a su hermana y no sintió nada, es que de verdad no le gustaban las chicas. Petunia suspiró en derrota.

—Supongo que sabes quién le gusta y que seguramente es alguien de su escuela ¿Verdad? —.

—Sí, es un buen chico, y tendría una oportunidad de conocerlo si no fuera por sus idiotas amigos—.

—¿Qué hago Lily? En verdad me gusta—.

—Date la oportunidad de conocerlo de verdad, quizás solo lo has idealizado porque es "misterioso". Una vez que desentrañes el misterio quizás pierdas el interés en él—.

Petunia sopeso las palabras de su hermana. Jamás se habían llevado bien, pero era porque ambas eran muy diferentes entre ellas y de las dos, Lily era especial, mucho antes de saber que era una bruja. Lily siempre tenía esa curiosidad por lo que la rodeaba y los mejores deseos para todos, pero no dudaba en golpear el rostro de alguien que lastimara a uno de los suyos.

Su papá llamó a ambas chicas y cuando llegaron, el señor Evans les dijo que era hora de que aprendieran una importante lección. La última tarde en el campamento aprendieron algunos movimientos de defensa personal y algo que el señor Evans llamaba "el cascanueces". Severus pensó que era un movimiento efectivo, Petunia que lo ocuparía en caso de emergencia y Lily, bueno, ella tenía ese brillo en los ojos que indicaba peligro. Lily pensaba usarlo en James Potter la siguiente vez que intentara invitarla a salir.

El campamento con los Evans fue uno de los mejores recuerdos de Severus y le daría fuerzas en años futuros.

* * *

Atellus estaba siendo regañado por el retrato de su esposa Livia. Livia no era una supremacista de la sangre como Atellus, y pensaba que su esposo podía perder todo si seguía por ese camino. Su hija por fin estaba, sino cerca, al menos sin renegar de su apellido. Tenía un nieto. Un heredero al cual pasarle los conocimientos de su familia, pero Atellus solo veía formas en que podía moldear al joven a su antojo.

Livia quizás ya haya dejado el mundo terrenal, pero la Livia del retrato, impregnada de la esencia de la Livia de carne y hueso no iba a dejar que su nieto cayera en las garras de las maquinaciones de su esposo. La familia Prince volvería su antigua gloria gracias al gran corazón del jovencito de ojos negros. De eso se encargaba ella.

* * *

Era mediados de agosto cuando el retrato de Livia vio su oportunidad, Atellus había tenido que salir a un asunto urgente y Vitelio estaba ocupado con algunas pociones que su esposo debía tomar a diario.

—Severus, ¿podrías hablar conmigo un rato? Estoy aburrida—.

—Abuela, ¿Cómo te puedes aburrir? Eres un retrato, no estas viva—.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo Severus, seré un retrato, pero estoy impregnado de la esencia de la Livia que falleció, así que podría decirse que lo que hay dentro de mi lienzo es parte de Livia—.

—Lo siento Abuela—.

—No te preocupes cariño. Solo quería conversar contigo ¿Sabías que los Prince eran famosos por sus habilidades en pociones? —.

—¡Sí! Mamá me contó sobre algunas pociones que inventaron nuestros ancestros, incluyendo los primeros ensayos de la poción multijugos—.

—Veo que Eileen ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo—.

—También mi madrina, la profesora McGonagall, ella es muy lista y hábil. ¡Es un animago! Se transforma en un gato—.

—Veo que también supo elegir a tu madrina. Recuerdo algo de una bruja McGonagall, muy hábil y poderosa, se casó con un muggle. Supongo que tu madrina debe ser hija de esa McGonagall—.

—Supongo, jamás le he preguntado por su familia—.

—Deberías, pero con delicadeza. Algunas familias guardan más de un esqueleto en el closet—.

—Lo hare abuela—.

—¿Sabes? Quería regalarte algo, se supone que debe pasar de padres a hijos, pero jamás pude dárselo a Eileen el día de su boda, tu abuelo no sabe que lo tengo, así que agradecería que lo guardaras solo para ti. Puedes decírselo a tu madre—.

—¿De qué hablas abuela? —.

—El grimorio de mi familia, ahí es donde están todas y cada una de las pociones que hemos inventado—.

—¿En dónde está? —.

—Ve a mi habitación y busca un baúl con una flor de lis en la cerradura. Solo deja caer una gota de tu sangre y se abrirá el cofre. Dentro está el grimorio, solo pídele que se encoja y lo hará por ti. Una vez que lo tomes para ti, solo podrá leerlo quien tú lo permitas—.

—Gracias abuela—.

—No me des aun las gracias Severus, el conocimiento es poder y todo poder lleva un costo. Debes tener control sobre tu propio poder, ¿entiendes cariño? Usa tu cerebro para hacer el bien—.

—Lo sé abuela, mamá y mi madrina siempre me lo dicen, que debo ser bueno—.

—Eres un chico muy bueno Severus—.

Severus aprovecho la ausencia de Vitelio y su abuelo y fue hasta la habitación de su abuela, tal como ella le dijo, dentro había un baúl con una flor de lis en la cerradura. Busco entre las cosas de su abuela hasta que encontró un alfiler para sombreros y se pinchó el dedo. Dejo caer una gota de sangre y el baúl se abrió revelando un libro que parecía ser muy antiguo pero que no se veía gastado.

Era de piel café oscuro y tenía el emblema de una familia olvidada en la historia, Aurelius. Por lo que sabía de historia muggle, Aurelius era una familia romana y nada más, ahora Severus pensaba que se trataba del inicio de la familia mágica de su abuela, lo que quiere decir que la línea de su abuela se remontaba a la antigua roma.

¡Eso era genial!

Por lo que sabía de los Prince, gracias a su abuelo, parecía que la familia Prince también descendía de romanos, así que tenía sangre romana de parte de sus dos abuelos.

Tomo el grimorio y le pidió que se encogiera y lo oculto entre sus ropas. Antes de irse, noto un broche en forma de flor de lis y pensó que a su abuela no le molestaría que se lo diera a su mamá.

* * *

—Severus ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —.

—La abuela me lo dio, bueno, el retrato de la abuela me dijo que lo tomara—.

Eileen observaba el grimorio de su familia. Un artículo que su madre prometió darle, pero no pudo ya que escapo al mundo muggle y jamás pudo ver a su madre de nuevo, al menos, no viva. Ahora el grimorio había pasado a su hijo y estaba feliz por eso.

—Entiendo eso, pero ¿Y el broche? —.

—¡Le pregunte! Lo tome pensando que te gustaría y le pregunte a la abuela antes de que regresara el abuelo y me dijo que quería que lo tuvieras—.

Eileen estaba conmovida, incluso muerta, su madre seguía amándola.

—Este broche, prometió dármelo el día de mi boda—.

—Mamá, lo siento. No quería ponerte triste—.

—No estoy triste Severus. Me arrepiento de haber tardado tanto en alejarme de Tobías, pero jamás podre arrepentirme de casarme con él—.

—¿Por qué? Era un bruto—.

—Lo sé, pero gracias a él, te tengo a ti, y nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberte tenido. Eres lo mejor de mi vida Severus—Eileen abrazo a su hijo quien primero se tensó, ya que lo avergonzaba que su mamá lo abrazara, pero se sentía tan cálido y feliz que la dejo.

* * *

—¿Entonces tu plan es simplemente ir y decirle "A mi amigo le gustas"? —.

Severus estaba oyendo el plan "de conquista" de su mejor amiga. Ella simplemente lo acorralo y le tuvo que decir quién era quien le gustaba. Lily estuvo de acuerdo en que era una "sabia elección". De todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Remus era por mucho el más sensato.

—Claro que no, primero te pondremos una tanga sexy y un moño y luego te presentamos como un sacrifico virgen en la torre de Gryffindor, luego de atar a James, Sirius y Peter para que vean la acción cuando Remus "abuse" de ti.

—Hablas en plural ¿Y quién dice que él es quien va a abusar de mí? ¡Yo podría abusar de él! —.

—Hablo en plural por Alice, ella me ayudara, estoy segura. Ella piensa que Remus es demasiado lindo para ser hetero—.

—Estas loca y ella también lo está—.

—¿Quieres que Remus te noté o no? —Severus le gruño a su amiga, pero luego suspiro resignado.

—Bien, seguiré tu consejo, pero no pienso usar una tanga—.

—Eso dices ahora—.

* * *

Alice estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a Lily en sus planes. Llevaban un par de semanas de vuelta en Hogwarts cuando el dueto empezó a hacer sus maquinaciones. Empezó muy sutilmente, primero "aislando" a Remus durante las clases que Gryffindor compartía con Slytherin. Luego Alice o Lily, empujaban "discretamente" a Remus hacia donde estaba Severus, de forma que cuando los profesores armaban parejas de trabajo, Severus siempre estaba junto a Remus.

El problema real venía de parte del resto de los merodeadores. Remus y Severus solo necesitaban tiempo y Lily estaba segura de que esa chispa de atracción saldría, pero Sirius Black siempre estaba orbitando a su amigo diciéndole lo "malas, rastreras y poco confiables" que eran las serpientes mientras James Potter asentía y Peter Pettigrew los seguía como perro por todos lados.

Lily tuvo que hacer algo que en verdad no quería hacer, solo para que su mejor amigo tuviera una oportunidad.

En clase de pociones, acepto ser la pareja de trabajo de James Potter, dejando a Sirius y Peter juntos, Alice junto con Frank Longbottom estaba detrás de Remus y Severus mientras Lily y james estaban a un costado.

Cada que Sirius empezaba sus indirectas, Lily o Alice le lanzaban hechizos de silencio, pero eso no amedrento a Sirius quien lanzo un hechizo aturdidor a Severus con tan mala suerte que le dio al caldero y eso hizo que el caldero borboteara y arrojara la poción hacia Remus.

—¡Lupin! —Severus llevo rápidamente a Remus hacia un lavabo y le echaba agua en la cara y ropas a pesar de que lo empapara por completo. Cuando la mayoría de la poción fue removida, arrastro a Remus hacia la enfermería mientras Lily y Alice le comentaban al profesor Slughorn sobre el percance y este tomaba 30 puntos de Gryffindor por "poner en peligro a los estudiantes".

La poción era una versión diluida de la multijugos, aun legal, pero algo "peculiar" cuando tocaba la piel en vez de beberla. Hacía que creciera pelo, mucho.

Severus vio a Remus Lupin con mucho pelo en todo el cuerpo mientras Madame Pomfrey le daba las pociones para curar los efectos de la primera poción. Madame Pomfrey salió y entonces Remus despertó.

—¿Aún soy guapo? —Severus no pudo menos que reírse de que su amado aún conservara el sentido del humor.

—Pareces un hombre-lobo, pero uno guapo—Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Remus, pero luego de tocar su piel y notar el pelo, sus ojos parecieron relajarse.

—Bien, yo vivo de mi belleza. Por cierto, gracias por traerme a la enfermería y quitarme la poción, podría parecer una alfombra en estos momentos—.

—No tienes que agradecerme, eres mi compañero de trabajo. Eres mi responsabilidad—.

—Ya. Bueno, entonces déjame agradecerte invitándote una cerveza de mantequilla este sábado. Toca fin de semana en Hogsmeade—.

¡Remus él estaba pidiendo una cita! Bueno, no era una cita, pero cerca.

—Bueno, aceptare tu soborno—.

—Ok—Remus suspiró y cerró los ojos. Pedirle una cita a Severus no fue tan difícil como imaginaba. Remus ya había notado al misterioso chico de ojos negros y había estado buscando una oportunidad para conocerlo, así que la fortuna por una vez le sonrió y tuvo todas estas clases cerca del Slytherin y los maestros los colocaron como compañeros de trabajo.

Ahora tenían por fin una cita... o algo así. Pero él se encargaría de convertirlo en una cita.


End file.
